Akatsuki 2nd gen
by Shibo26
Summary: Currently under reconstruction


**OK So I started this story about 2 or 3 years ago, and I decided to re-write it randomly one night. I'm still working on my other stories but I've hit a bit of a writers block woth them ^-^ bear with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto or the Akatsuki. They belong to Kishimoto-sama. I do however own the 2nd gen and most oc's My friend owns some of it...the main antagonists and Tsume. **

Before you read this story I must warn you, it does not start out pretty. You may believe it is only the demon veseal that are treated badly. Too bad that fact is far from the truth. Humans are not kind. They viciously attack what they don't understand.  
Is it right to hate a child for being different? Is it right for the son to pay for the fathers sins? Is it fair to condem an infant for being born?

Life was not easy for the children of the Akatsuki.

But before you jump to conclusions and start saying 'wait a minute, some of the akatsuki are too young to have children' or the ages and events of the Naruto univearse does not match up'  
Well I have the answer. For every univearse out there, there is a negative world to match it. Not negative as in bad or evil, just opposite. Because a positive can not exsist stablely without a negative. Like in an atom, there are the same number of negative particles and positive particles.

In this 'negative world' the events remained the same...but they were...how to put this, misplaced in a way. There were larger gaps between events and there was time for akatsuki members to get married or to have bastard children. Like most things nothing lasts forever. Fate can be cruel, but not as cruel as it could be.  
Yes. The Akatsuki still died. Leaving their children and their legacy to face the world alone.

For the longest time they were alone. They were hated and outcasted by the world for something they could not control. And one by one they were driven to their limts. And like all people they eventually cracked. Some where more violent than others. The world was just trying to prevent them from groing into mini version of their pearents...too bad that they had ended up driving them to such extremes.

After years of pain, lonliness and hatred they found each other. Sure things weren't all peaches and cream to start out with. A life-time of mistrust is not something one can get over overnight. But they slowly grew attached to each other. They depended on each other. No matter how many times they aould argue and fight. Deep down they couldn't let go. All they had were each others.

Until that one night.

Let me introduce you to the first and main character of this story. Tori Nendo-Bakuhatsu, bastard daughter of Deidara and the daughter of a noble-clansmen. Not a very easy liniage to live to mention being born with her fathers looks and powers, life wasn't exactally a piece of apple pie for her. For a while she had lost all will to live, being the Tsuchikage's personal guard. Untill she was ordered to assasinate the one person who treated her like a human being. Who treated her for her.

Her reaction was in simple terms...explosive. Literally. She blew up half of the village in blind rage...she then ran. A broken, scared and timid girl. Now if you were to tell someone that Tori was any of those things they would laugh in your face and call you a blind moron. After meeting her best friend and rival, Tsume no Kurosuna, she became a more happy person. A happy, hyper, blunt, knuckle- headed annoying person as many would describe her.

The next person is Tsume himself. The nephew of the imfamous Sasori no Akasuna. He drabbled in forbidden puppetry and messed around with poisons he shouldn't have even known exsisted. He had inheirted his grandmothers red hair and his mothers red eyes. Not wanting to look like a Sasori-clone he grew his hair out and held it beack with a black and blue head band.

If anything Tsume hated being called unoriginal. He was an artist. There was no in hell he would be caught dead copying another artist. His best puppet was indead a scorpian, in honor of his late uncle. But unlike his uncles own scorpian-like puppet is was not just a battle puppet. I thad many uses...I am not going to mention them now...that's just ruin it now wouldn't it.

Much like their Akatsuki realitives the two had many fights over art. Please note I sat 'fight' and not 'arguement'...because it usually starts as an arguement then progrsses into a fist/foot/chakra/art fight. Tori adopted her fathers view that art was fleeting. Well sort of but not really. In exact quotes art is 'Like a phinoxs life. Beautiful and firey in it's prime. Then dies. And new art to be born from it's ashes'  
Tsume would scoff at this, usually reply with,  
'That's stupid. Art takes time and effort. Sweet and blood. Then lasts a life time. To last long after you have perished'  
And that is how the livingroom was destroyed.

Our tale begins not in the heat of battle, nor at the birth of a child. It starts on a nice fine summer day. Kori sighed in content as she lay on a building roof soaking up the suns rays. After a long harsh winter she was finally able to step outside without freezing her ass off. Her long oraange hair was free from its usual ponytail and lay scattered of the tiling.

Kori was Peins youngest daughter, and by the far the most demanding. She was a born leader, just like her father. She smiled, enjoying the peace while it lasted. The gentle breeze, a chirpping of song birds and the soft trickle of a small stream that ran through the abandoned village. The little things people normally took advantage of. The beauty of nature.

**KABOOM**  
"TORI!!!!!"  
and there goes the peace. Peace never lasted long with the 2nd gen. Sighing in an irriated way Kori tied her hair back in a ponytail. She brushed the blue bang out of her face and set her grey ringed eyes to annoyed glare mode. Someone was going to pay.

Jumping from roof to roof she found what she was looking for. A large crator in the ground with the blonde haired idiot standing close by. Suprisingly the red haired puppeter was next to her, Sori, his scorpian puppet, drawn. Even Kori wouldn't dare fight the two when they worked together. With Tori's explosive clay and mud backed by Tsumes many deadly puppets, they were not a force to be reakened with.

Let me tell you a bit about Sori. She,yes it's a she, was about twice as long as Tsumes body length, was covered in metal armour. At the front of the scorpian puppet she had two razor sharp claws which made even the most trained ninja sweat, add the fact thewy were coated in deadly agonizing nerve burning poison and the many small barbs on them...yeah you don't want to be hit by them. But if you weren't hit by the claws then you have to deal with the metal tail. With a stinger coated in poison, and capable of projecting poison as well as fire and glass shards and several other things. It was a scary puppet to fight, to even survive you have to have your full attention on her.

Now what made Tori and Tsume a deadly team was while the opponent was trying focus on Sori, they were being bombarded with...well bombs. Tori was a master of all explosives. She just liked clay and mud the most. Again Tori was an artist and so did not like repeating her fathers work. So she created a viriaty of of explosives. First the normal clay, in honor of her father, many of her artworks were butterflies and phinozs...a lot of time they were on fire before they exploded, so if by some chance the enemy doudged they were burnt anyway. Next was liqued clay, which was used by letting it soak into something before exploding it. And of course her mud, which was used to explode a greater distance. Oh and her favourite. Clay dust. Need I say more? great for all sorts of missions.

Add the two together...and you're pretty much screwed.

Kori raised her eyebrow, she glanced to see who they were fighting. Kanjo, the 19 year old walking smex god son of Kakuzu. Kori had to admit she had a small crush on him. I mean who wouldn't? dark skinn in which the sun just bounced off, dark messy hair that just couldn't be tamed. Mossy green eyes that one could just get lost in...plus the gruff sexy voice. He was a walking smex god! The only thing that was a turn off was his his slight obsession with money. He wasn't as bad as his father, but it was enough to bore a girl in the middle of a date.

The other was Tsuka, the 18 year old vain Jashin freak of a son of Hidan. Tall, toned, shoulder length well kept white hair that was slightly messy yet still well groomed. Not to mention the emreald green eyes that you could just stare at forever and a day. He'd be the perfect guy if he didn't kill every chick he meet and sacrificed them to Jashin and he for once stopped thinking about himself and his looks.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Kori growled, for a 12 year old she was really scary.  
"Kori! Thank god! Tell these brats to hand over the scroll" Tsuka sneered at the 'brats'  
"No way ya religious freak! we can't just treat it like a story book! You have no idea what it's capable of!" Tori resorted  
"Don't insult Jashin-sama you crazy bomb-obsessed bastard!!"  
"I'll insult who ever I want ya f*ck wit!!"  
"WHAT SCROLL?" Kori shouted above the argueing  
"The scroll we 'borrowed' from the sound village Kori-sama" Tsume explained  
"Suck up" Tsuka muttered  
"They wish to keep it for themselves! they are probably planning use its powers for themslves" Kanjo growled  
"That's not true! It could be dangerous and you want to open and read it all willy nilly!" Tori shouted back  
"I'll have you know..."

"SHUT IT!!!" Kori shouted, anger radiating from her every being,  
"One day of peace. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask? Now Tori Tsume, you did the right thing taking the scroll. Kanjo, Tsuka, you two are the elders, use your brains!! you call yourselves ninja? Now. Tsuka round everyone up, tell them to meet in the main room for a meeting. Kanjo, set up the main room for a meeting. Tsume, do a quick scout of the area and then help Kanjo. Tori...make sure no one gets their hands on the scrol. Go to the main room, sit down, shut up and for the love of Tsukas god DON'T I repeat do NOT, blow anything up. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Kori-sama" The four teens corused  
"Good. Go!"  
The disipeared in puffs of smoke.

Kori sighed rubbing her temples, today was going to be a long and tiresum day...she just knew it. She looked up at the sky was sad eyes,  
"Why'd you have to leave us all alone?....maybe if you guys never left then maybe things would be different..." she sighed, no use wishing that yesterday will change.  
"Better go make sure Tori doesn't blow anything up" as if on cue an explosion was heard.  
"Yep just another ordinary day in the life of the children of the most hated people in history"

Little did anyone know it was not going to be another ordinary day. In fact it was going to be anything but normal


End file.
